


the absolute size and power of gru

by godfreyindustries



Category: Despicable Me (Movies)
Genre: CURSED FIC, Cursed content, Help, Lemon, NSFW, Other, Porn, Smut, gru x minion, i didnt write this, minion fucking, nose fucking, this has no right to exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godfreyindustries/pseuds/godfreyindustries
Summary: grace’s masterpiece. bob gets drilled.





	the absolute size and power of gru

**Author's Note:**

> i DID NOT WRITE THIS!!
> 
> NY FRIEND GRACE MADE THIS EXIST AND SHE WANTED IT UPLOADED SO NOW IT IS

ob the minion walked around the lab with his big goggles and light blue overalls, unaware that he was being watched from afar. he dragged his teddy bear across the floor behind him, searching from something to do. he found himself turning a corner and being met with the fourteen foot tall man’s man, gru. the small, innocent minion looked up at the evil mastermind and waved his hands, babbling something that sounded like a mixture between spanish and gibberish. gru towered over the minion, his nose casting a shadow on bob’s yellow skin. “you are needed upstairs iMmEdiAtely,” he said, adjusting his black and grey scarf before turning and disappearing down the hall. assuming it is a mission, bob makes his way up to the main floor of the godly man’s home. he was sitting patiently with kyle, gru’s beloved pet, on the couch when he saw a long and pale finger appear from around the corner, beckoning him to come closer. the small minion slid off of the couch, leaving his teddy bear, tim, behind and waddled his way towards where the finger had appeared from. he turned the corner to see gru in his full glory. fully naked. his delicate bits hanging just above bob’s face. he looked at it with big, round odd eyes. one green, one brown. “ba-boi?” the minion said, pointing at gru’s massive cock. “yes, a toy,” gru said with a mischievous smile. he guided the minion to a private room and ripped off the minion’s overalls. he bent him over on the bed and stuck nose in the butt crack of the yellow creature, taking a long and savory sniff. gru let out a long groan before getting onto his knees and rubbing his thick, throbbing against the entrance to the minion’s rectum. he pushed just the tip in with a groan, causing a whimper from the small minion. bob felt pain but soon he would be overcome with pleasure. without warning, gru thrust his dick all the way into the minion’s asshole, causing a shout from both of them. drool began to seep from bob’s mouth as he moaned and babbled endlessly. gru threw his head back and placed his rough and dry hands on the body of the minion to allow himself to thrust so hard that his balls began to smack against the smooth, virgin skin of bob. gru felt himself ready to blow his load and picked up in speed. “I AM GOING TO CONQUER THE WOOORLD,” he yelled as his filled bob’s tight asshole with his sperm. gru removed his big dick from the small minion and took a step back to admire the yellow minion’s gaping ass, grabbing bob and shoving his cock in his mouth. just as he closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation of bob trying desperately to fit his entire length in his mouth, he heard the door open and the voice of his daughters echo throughout the room. “GORLS?!”

**Author's Note:**

> ffs i’m sorry guys


End file.
